Ashes of the Moon
by hyperkawaii
Summary: When four young girls transfer into the Black order, one of them seems to have a deep connection with Kanda, the man with a heart as cold as Ice. What past do these lost souls have in common? Warning: Spoiler for all chapters. KandaXOC
1. Ashes

This is my first -man fanfiction, so please don't go bashing in and insult my hard work. I worked really hard on this.

But I do welcome any help you may give.

Also, the characters may all be a bit OCC.

Now you can proceed, for you were warned.

-man characters do not belong to be, but everyone else does. So no touchy and copy!

* * *

_**Maybe if I jump high up enough I can fly... and be able to touch the sky before i die.**_

_"You know, it's true what they say about death._

_Death is the end of your life and a start to a new one._

_Death is forever, nonreturnable._

_And only by facing death, can you truly see what you have done to your life._

_There's no exception for me, in fact, death was something I looked forward too all my life. Death was the only way I could escape these invisable chaines of mine._

_Or so I belived .."_

_---_

"Where are you going?"

"Far away from here."

"Will you come back?" She searched him, red eyes meeting black. "Will you come back?" she repeated, despertly searching for an answer in those cold drenched eyes of his. He gazed down on her, lifting his fingers to trace that soft skin. "I don't know.." A faint wisper reached her ears, and those three words made her cry.

"Why not?" No answer. "Why not?" Still no word. "Why won't you answer me?!" A scream and then silence.

It was short, sweet but short. Her eyes where open, her brain working to get that information processed. But it just couldn't get through to her. Closing her eyes she enjoyed what's left of that short miracle. Even when they parted, she did not dare to open them, afraid that it was all just a terrible dream or a sweet nighmare. Afraid that he may not stand there anymore.

But he slung his arms around her, embracing her with sudden warmness. His head was buried in her shoulder, eyes closed as he breathed in her scent. Her head rested against his chest, eyes where half open as she aswerd her own Question "You won't come back, will you?" He only pulled her closer.

"I guess this is it. I knew it but I didn't want to belive it. You're gonna leave me, just like you did with Alma."

"Alma has nothing to do with this. He's dead and there's nothing we can do about it!" In an instant she was against the wall, hands held over head with such force that her fragile bones may break under his grip. "If you want to blame someone, blame yourself! I tried to save him, I did everything I could! You weren't even here when it happend so what do you know?" But he regreted his words after that sentence.

"Yeah, what do I know?" she mumled, without lifting a finger he was pinned to the floor. She bowed over him, red eyes turning black. "I'm just a girl, I'm just a _thing_. Destened to feel nothing, destened to do nothing but serve people like _you_. What _do_ I know?" Her eyes where filled with the coldness of her heart.

"I thought you where different, I thought that you where someone else. I belived that you see me as a person, since we both have the same fate. But I guess I was wrong. It's not like we _things_ could feel anything, right? It's not like we can Love, Cry or feel Pain right? The only thing we can do is _kill_."

She faced up, her eyes set on the above shining stars.

"When humans die, they will be replaced by another and their souls turn into a star." She sat down beside him. Looking over to the sitting boy, she rested her head against his broad shoulders.

"I may be four years younger than you, you may have known Alma but that doesn't mean I didn't. I am _part_ of him. I am partgood and part evil and no one seems to care how that feels." She sobbed, the water in her eyes started to sting. "But I'm human too. I breath, I bleed, I walk and talk and I do the same things as you do, don't I? So why, why don't you see me as one? Am I such a _Monster_ to you? Am I so_ Unhuman_ to them?" She faced him, black eyes turning red. "I feel Pain, Joy and Anger. I feel Sadness and destruction. I feel and yet I am nothing to you, to them. I feel so used, because I too was a human once." Her tears already poured down, but she was smiling.

"I know I have no right to say such things, but you don't either. What do we mean to the world, to each other?" She looked back up, smiling sadly. "Only humans get the rights to become a star. We're only able to go to hell."

She leaned back into the soft grass. "Kanda?" she asked, eyes following his every move. "Please don't forget me. I'm gonna wait for you, so don't leave me hanging."

Kanda looked down on her, bowing he kissed her forhead ever so lightly.

"I won't, I promise."

"How can I be shure?"

"I promise you my life."

And with another glance, Kanda had dissapeared from her sight.

"I'm gonna return that kiss, Kanda." She smiled, thin air turning black.

The only thing left where the stars in the skyes.

---

__

"I was wrong to belive that death was the only thing that freed me. Death is the only thing that will keep me seperated from this memory.

_Too me, death is too early._

_Please God, I hate so much, don't let me die._

_... I Beg You .._

_Don't let me die ..."_

* * *

All right now, prolgue is done. R&R please! :) Next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible!


	2. Gray Sky

Okayy~ I am so sorry for the late update! I was busy doing ... things ...~ !

Alright, I surender. I forgot I had a fanfiction here. It occured to me yesterday, so please don't be too mad.

Special thanks to Kaze~ I actually cried at my first reviewer. YOUR ASESOME~!

So on with the story :)

Disclamer: -man is not mine, but everyone else is, so no touchy and copie!

* * *

**Believe none of what you hear, and only half of what you see**

A young boy, though he could be easily be mistaken for an old man through his white hair, was sitting on a sand filled floor, panting heavily as he held some stick-thing in his bandaged right hand.

"I ... can't move anymore ..." sweat was dripping of his chin as he looked up to the older boy.

"You're just a big talker _Moyashi_"

"Not bad BaKanda ... I'm no match for you with a sword" Kandas training sword was pointed at Allen, his head held high as he arrogantly replied.

"Of course you're not. Now come and let me shave your head."

This gave Allen an evil grin. "Hey now, I didn't say I give up!" And with that he kicked his legs up, wrapping them around Kandas stretched arm and pulling him down to the ground.

"Bastard, you just pretended to be down!"

"Foul play is part of a good strategy"

"DIE! You fake gentleman!"

"Well my Masters a Faker"

Sand was surrounding them as they brawled on the floor.

From a distance some people were watching the fight. "Oh Wow, you don't see those two fighting often" Johnny said, wheeling himself to the other bystanders.

"At first they were just practicing sword fighting. But they're both really on the edge and impossible to control." A redheaded boy replied, eyes closed due to lack of interest. "So what're you here for Johnny?" Lavi asked, turning his body to face the scientist. "I'm here for measurements. Teens are always growing"

By the time Allen and Kanda joined Johnny, both of them were banged up with bumps and bruises. Allen couldn't even talk due to the pain.

Johnny smiled lightly as he petted Allen's head. He felt bad for him , only fifteen years old, but knows the full amount of war.

"You Exorcists and Workaholics ... Who said you could leave the infirmary?" A Shadow appeared on each of their heads as they faced an angry nurse.

---

"Onee-chan, were here!" Arashi was bouncing up and down, hands above her head as she kept on screaming. "We're here! We're here!" Her blond hair bounced with her and her sky-blue eyes were filled with Joy. "Onee-chan, can you see it? Can you?" The other girl sighted and followed Arashis pointed finger. A building, similar to a church was on an Island in the lake ahead of them. "Oh joy..." she mumbled, voice as beautiful as a canary. Arashi stopped her dance of happiness and sat back down next to her, reaching for the girls Hand and squeezing it lightly.

"Will you promise to never leave me?"

" ... "

Arashi looked down to their hands. She did not dare look at the Eyes of her beloved Onee-chan.

"Will you?" she whispered hoping to get any kind of attention.

" ... "

She suddenly smiled feeling the light squeeze of her Onee-chan.

_I'll always stay by your side, no matter what happens._

---

The room fell silent after Marie's statement. They gathered here to talk about Lenalee Lee's innocence and ended up worrying about the failed invasion of the Earl.

"What an awkward silence" Lavi thought while running his free hand through his fire red hair. He glanced at all of his fellow exorcists and Generals, witch were mourning the death of so many.

The silence was broken by Supervisor Kumui "With this said, we should all go back to work" He didn't even look at his sister.

With a sudden slam the door was kicked open and four young girls entered. Every head turned to the one who just kicked it.

She was small, smaller than Lenalee and her long red hair was tied loosely into two pigtails on the lower back of her head. Some strains of hair were loose on both sides of her face and matched the brown, but dark eyes. They all could tell she didn't like them staring.

"What a girl ..." General Sokano mumbled getting a slight interest in her. He was known for his heartless actions and feelings toward other members of the Order. The other generals looked as interested as Sokaro was. Each of them had the same thought: "She would make an excellent apprentice."

"Ah ..." Komui started, feeling embarrassed by the sudden cold atmosphere. "You must be the new members! Welcome to the Black Order!" He grinned at them, trying to warm the room. "I hope your journey was at your liking." He faced the read haired girl. For some reason he knew her ...  
"It was a long, but exciting journey for us. Thank you for asking." A long blond haired girl walked towards the supervisor. She bowed politely at the stunned Generals and scientists and answered their unasked question: "My name is Caina Ashveree, 16 years old. And these are my comrades. It's a pleasure to meet you." She looked up to the bored Kanda, smiling lightly as he faced her.

Komui coughed, getting everyone's attention. "These are Rouveliers new 4th's. Each of those girls will be assigned two excorcists that he choose to be worthy." He stopped, frustrated over the words he choose. "Caina Ashveree, as told, will be assigned to Lenalee Lee and Marie Noise." Inside his head Komui was happy that Lenalee got paired with Caina. She seemed like a nice person that would not dare hurt his baby-sister.

"Arashi Ninje?" He asked. Arashi stepped forward, joining Caina as she held her hand to the still smiling supervisor. He shook it, obviously amazed by the softness, as he continued. "She will be assigned to Allen Walker and Arystar Krory III." He faced the Blue haired girl with a smile. "Tessa Vale here will be under Miranda Lotto and Lavi and this here ..." He trailed off as he faced the red haired girl. "This is Tennyo." A moment of silence flew into the room as everyone's eyes were facing her. Tennyo just stared at Komui and waited for the name of her new master.

"Komui-san?" Arashi faced the floor ashamed. "Onee-chan will not talk to anyone unintentionally. Please be patient with her."

"She is still going on about this?" Link silenced everyone's thoughts and questioned new ones. He faced her, growing closer and closer to her, untill he was just inches from her face.

Dirty thought flew through the room and no one would even make a noise. The tension between those two was unbearable.

"You're a monster" Link whispered "Go back to were you came from and die in that pitiful cell." Tennyo didn't even look up. And without further notice turned around and walked out of the room. She stopped at the door, head turning to the others as she whispered faintly, but loud enough for everyone:

"... Then God blessed us with these powers we named Innocence only to be called monster by the ones we protect ..."

With that she left, not waiting for an answer.

"Why the f%ck did you do that for?" Kanda barely raised his voice and if then only with the _Moyashi_, never with any higher ups, no matter how ridicules their request would be. "Excuse me?" Link asked, stepping back to keep his distance. But Kanda didn't seem to notice his opponents nervousy . With a few steps he closed in on Link, grabbing him by the collar and pushing him against the wall. "You called her a Monster, which makes us monsters too, doesn't it!?" Kanda was strong, and due to that Link was dangling above the floor.

Before he could successfully strangle the blond haired boy, both Allen and Marie tore off the fight. To his frustration, he couldn't escape out of his Comrades grip.

"Damn you to Hell Link! You should now better than anyone what it feels like! Who are you to judge her?!"

"Kanda calm down." Allen tried to calm him, but he only made it worse. "Shut up Moyashi, or you'll be the next one dead!" "My names Al-urg!"

Kanda elbowed Allen in the ribs, making him loosen his grip and giving him a chance to kick the younger one in the stomach. As soon as Allen bent over, Kanda again elbowed his back, making him crash down into the Floor. Marie was thrown against the opposite wall. Before the other exorcist could do anything, he was already surrounded by the generals.

"Kanda, you've got to control yourself! We don't want to hurt you." General Tiedoll stated, nearing himself to his pupil.

"You don't, but I see no problem there." Sokaro smiled, deactivating his Innocence.

"Shut up Sokaro."

"Why should I Claud?"

"Because we're here to make peace and not create more war."

"Stop fighting you two! Kanda, why are you so aggressive?" Komui finally said something, putting a hand on the anger-shaking boy.

"You should now best!" with that he shook off the worried Supervisor and exited through the door.

"Allen are you alright?" Lenalee was now kneeing beside him, wiping away the thick blood that had made its way down to his chin. "I'm alright Lenalee" Allen faked a smile. He hated seeing her worriey over him.

"I'll go check on Kanda." Not waiting for an answer he made his way out to find the older boy.

During his passage through the old stone filled corridors, Allen thought of numerous ways to kill Kanda, avoiding as much blood as possible. As he neared himself to the older mans room, Allen started to hear voices. After hearing his name, he stopped at the edge of a corner, listening to their conversation.

"You'll be alright?"

"Che, of course."

"Please stop with this useless violence, don't we already have enough of them?"

"You worried about me?" Allen could hear the sarcasm of Kandas voice.

"Of Course I'm worried about you! I can't afford extra praying for your stupidities!"

"You pray for me?" Another smirk for Kanda.

"BaKanda!"

"Yes?"

"Stop teasing me!"

"Why?"

"It's irritating!"

"I think it's cute" Allen blushed, maybe he shouldn't listen. Quietly making his way back down he headed towards the others, leaving Kanda and Tennyo alone by the roof.

---

"Allen your back!"

"I wasn't gone for long Lavi."

"Yuu didn't kill you?"

"He was busy with something else." that made Allen grin again. Lenalee noticed his evil smile and of course had to ask.

"Allen, what exactly is Kanda doing."

"Yeah, what's Yuu up to?" Allen blushed, remembering the last sentence he heard and started scratching the back of his head.

"N-nothing ..!" He couldn't tell them, even if he wanted to. Allen just had a too kind heart.

"Liar! Tell us, as your elder I order you!"

"You can't order anything! And you're not that old."

"True, Pandas older. But still, I order you to tell me, since I've been here longer!"

"Stop it you two!" Lenalee interfered hitting both of them on the head. "What is Kanda doing Allen?" She cupped that teenage face, making him stare into her blue-crystal like eyes. Allen just gazed at her, loosing himself in those beautiful widows.

"Allen! Earth to Allen!" Lavi poked him, making him jump and crash into Arashi, who slipped and fell on Teresa, making all three fall to the floor.

"Are you two lady's hurt?" Lavi asked, pushing Allen off and aside from them. Teresa smiled weakly, as she began her search for the lost glasses. Arashi handed them to her, then faced Allen with a weak smile.

"Was Onee-chan with him?"

"H-Huh?!"

"That's a Yes, interesting..." Arashi kept her eyes to the ground and clinging onto Allen's arm she started to tear him with her.

"How'd you know?"

"Know what?"

"That Tennyo and Kanda were together!"

"Didn't you know?" Arashi stopped pulling him, facing the other exorcists and generals. "You don't?" she repeated, facing Link. "You didn't tell them?"

"Why should I? It's none of my business."

"But insulting her is?"

With a loud "Hmpf!" he stomped out of the room. Arashi faced Komui, slowly nearing herself. "Do you know?" "Of course." Komui stated "But you can update them somewhere else. I have work to do."

"Since when?"

Smiling and waving his hand to the door he gestured everyone to leave. Leaving only a desperate Supervisor behind, the door once again closed behind him.

"Oh Tennyo" he murmured, eyes facing a picture on his desk. "Why did everything about you turn so complex?"

Empty eyes of a red beauty faced back at him.

* * *

Alright, don't be mad at my horrible english. If there are any mistakes, note them to me, alas

SEE YOU NEXT TIME~ :)


	3. A Friend

_Alright, before you guys strange and dump me somewhere let me tell you this: I AM SO SORRY!!!!_

_I became sick and had to spend some time in the hospital, which is why I've been in a cranky mood lately. I mean seriously, why do they even make something like mystery meat? If you don't know what it is, you shouldn't sell it, much less to sick people!!! grah, and the fact that puplic internet is so darn slow doesn't help my nerves!! All I could do was check mail and fanfiction, but anything else was history! HISTORY!!!_

_....PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!! I BEG YOU!!! o(-.-)o Have mercy!!_

_Alright, now that my drama moment is over, let's get to the thanky-things:_

_you two reviewers, Soulless Ghosty and Uzumaki and Hyuuga girls, I thank you soo much!! If it weren't for you, I would surley be slamming my head in some random door._

_Here's the thingy you asked me, but I can't tell you a lot about the people, since most of that will come soon. I hope this helps!_

name / age: Tennyo / 15

eyecolor/haircolor: Brown / long red hair

hometown: unknown

innocence: unknown

---

name / age: Arashi Ninje / 16

eyecolor / haircolor: tourquise / shoulder lenght blond hair

hometown: Edo, Japan

innocence: Pasasitic-type, GotchaCha

extra: Arashi is a typical teenage girl, full of energie and has a livestyle of a queen. She likes Food and has the same amount of Appetite as Allen does, well, almost. Because of her Parasitic Innocence she uses up more energie than normal humans and can, if she doesn't get enough calories, die from the strain of force. She has a lot of respect and knowlege of her 'onee-chan'.

---

name / age: Caina Ashveree / 16

eyecolor / haircolor: Blue / long blond hair

hometown: Lind, Germany

innocence: Parasitic-type, Meltdown-G

extra: Caina has a multiple personality issue and is know as the brutal and unpatient person in the group. She likes Adventures and danger and doesn't hold back in giving it her all in whatever she's doing. But because she gives her everything, she becomes blind and can only see that thing in front of her, stopping only when she finished her work. It also seems she found an interest in Kanda.

---

name / age: Teressa Vale / 17

eyecolor / haircolor: Blue [wears glasses] / long blue hair

hometown: unknown

innocence: Equipment-type, unknown

extra: theres absolute no knowlege of teressa, except that she has been with the order her entire life. She seems to be doubtful and distant from anyone else besides the other 4ths. Whatever made her like this must have had a great impact in her life.

---

Now, since I spoiled all your fun, on wiht the show! XD

This is the last time: -man does not belong to me, any ideas, characters or brain numbing actions do, so please no touchy and copy.

Thank you =)

* * *

_**Always look at life in many perspectives. You never know, there might be more than one way to solve a problem.**_

"Supervisor, sign here please!" Reever opened the door to the head-office, only to be greeted by a frustrated expression from the other. The scientist almost dropped the stack of papers he was carrying when he saw the most unusual sight: Komui was actually sitting at his desk reading one of the too many files of the order.

"Supervisor?" He received no answer, so he tried again.

"Supervi-" "What is it?! I don't have all day!" Komui yelled, voice bouncing off the walls. Reever flinched slightly, before gathering his strength and stepping through the endless piles of paper.

"Supervisor, you need to sight here."

"I'll handle that later." he gruffed, facing back to his information. Reever refused to leave and stayed next to him for a while.

When Komui finally tore his eyes from the information, he faced his friend, tears boiling over while gripping the beret on his head tightly.

"What am I to do? What should I do? I can't find an answer!" Reever put his hands on the shaking man, trying to comfort him the best he could.

"Shh, calm down Supervisor. Now, take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong."

Komui shifted; releasing his hands from the beret he offered his Friend a seat and started to talk about a young girl he meet so long ago.

---

"So Arashi, correct? Tell us more about Kanda and this .. eh .. Tennyo relationship. And Allen, what did you see!"

After officially meeting Jerry the cook, the three young girls soon found out that they weren't that different from the other exorcists. But they still felt uncomfortable with Lavi's presence. Or at least Teresa had her suspicion.

Glancing at the creature in front of her, she hid her glass-covered eyes behind her long blue bangs.

The truth is, even thought they were trained and raised together, they barely know anything from each other. And Tennyo was transferred into the group much later, there wasn't much information Arashi could provide them, since the small red-head was more of a private person.

Teresa may be weak and fragile built, but her mind was one of the Orders most respected piece of work. She's the type of person that thinks before acting. And the way her mind works is astoundingly correct, strangely similar to Lavis own. They're transfer may not be a mere coincident after all.

"Tessa?" Arashi faced her with those beautiful blue eyes. "Do you know any other details about Tennyo?"

"No." She said, facing no one in particular. "There isn't much information about Tennyo. The only details we do know are Arashi's points. Now please excuse me, I'm going to go see the head." Walking out of the room she looked back shortly, before continuing her way.

One green eye stared after her.

---

"AH! Let go of me!" She pulled and fought and tried to desperately defend herself from the attacker in front of her. Suddenly her head slammed to the far left side and she felt something drop on her tied hands.

_Blood_.

Her head was burning now, throbbing with such intensity that she expected it to split in two. _What are they going to do next?_ She thought, desperately searching for clues in the darkness, but there was nothing there. It was identical to the other room she's been held. But this one didn't have the lingering smell of _rotten flesh_.

Her stomach was growling again and with the little strength she had left, she pulled her legs to her chest, trying to comfort herself with this action. But there was no blanket, no pillow; she wasn't even sitting on a real mattress. And the way her hands where tied to the either side of her body didn't give her the chance of warming the stiff body parts. She couldn't even wipe away the tears that streamed down her face.

_It's not fair. Why me? What did I do to deserve this?_

The wind blew into the little dungeon and made her shiver again. Her eyes where dropping from exhaustion, but she knew she wouldn't fall asleep, she never does.

She was starving, cold, tired and in pain.

_She was dying._

---

_Riiiing_

Glancing over to the phone he sighted quietly before answering it with a short 'Hello'. There was some noises in the background, but the boy didn't pay to much attention to it, he was busy talking to an older man on the other line.

_"I can assume everything is going as planned?"_

"Of course. Doesn't it always?"

_"Haha, you're probably right. Does she suspect anything?"_

"No, nothing in that sort of manner. But she may have some doubts about tomorrow's mission."

_"How come? Did this Komui Lee guy pair her up with some unworthy brat?"_

"That unworthy brat would be me and no, Supervisor Lee paired us up with Allen Walker, Miranda Lotte and Arashi Ninje."

_"Arashi? Isn't that one of the other girls she came with?"_

"Correct."

_"Then you better watch over her, you hear me? She's my most prized possession, if anything happens to her, you're responsible."_

"I understand."

_"Good, is there anything else I should know about her?"_

"There's no new news, but .... I've been wondering, how come she's so valuable to you?"

_"... Very well. She's the missing piece of the puzzle. A kind of sacrifice if you ask me."_

"She's a person."

_"Not during this war. She's the only key to the door that leads out of this fight. Now if that is it, I still have a meeting."_

"... Yes sir."  
_"Good, until next time, Inspector Link."_

Link set the phone back on its place, releasing a breath he held in. With a swift move he punched the wall next to him. Why do they see her as a thing and not a person? But who is he to talk? It wasn't right, he knows it isn't right, but it makes his job much easier. She should hate, despise him and yet, all she does is pity him. Did his charade already end? Does she know of they're plan? Link looked down on his hand, feeling a slight sting inside. But comparing it to her pain it was nothing.

A single tear rolled down his face.

He regretted his words and he knows he can never take them back. But he'll make up to it by protecting her with his life.

A content smile formed around his lips.

---

Somehow she was getting uncomfortable, no, better yet annoyed. That green eye was following her since lunch and it freaked her out. Flipping her long blond hair she turned around, what seemed to be the millionth time today. But she was again greeted by silence.

"Come out you coward, I know you're there!" But the silence never broke. "Argh!" Frustrated she stomped off and continued her way.

Lavi checked the corner, waiting for her to turn around a second time. He quickly found out that she checks everything twice, probably to be on the safe side. And as suspected she turned around a second time. Lavi quickly ducked to hide himself, but his fire-red hair was in its usual spiky cut and it stood up straight blowing his cover. Caina smiled grabbing the next best thing in her reach and through it at him. And with a crash the heavy cement brick landed on top of his head.

Lavi screamed up in pain, grabbing his head and rolling on the ground he tried to calm the throbbing pressure, noticing the walking culprit too late. "Sh*t!" He hissed, and tried to make a run for it. But Caina casually set her foot on the Exorcist, increasing her weight with each second.

"You've got 10 seconds to tell me what you want." She looked down, almost tempted to crush that little stalker.

"I need information!" he yelped, trying to tear her foot away. "Why are you this heavy?" She ignored his question and continued to increase the weight. "What kind of information?" Looking down at the pathetic guy she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"A-about Teresa!"

Immediately Caina released Lavi and watched the boy get back his breath, her face showing slight curiosity.

"Go on."

---

Reever flinched, trying to process the information he just received, wide-eyed.

Why would the Order do something like this? Other than the incident with Alma and Kanda, nothing like that had ever happened,

This was just heartless. This was, ... this was _unreal_.

"Are you sure about this?" Reever asked, raising his eyebrow in disbelieve.

"Yes, I'm positively sure. And ...", Komui hesitated shortly "And that's the suspect. I've also heard some rumors that children have been disappearing around the world. She might have something to do with that and the connection to the West."

Reever glanced back to the photo on the desk. "We best be on our guard then. Knowing them, things will get ugly from now on." He paused, looking back to his supervisor. "How could you withhold such information? You could have trusted me, or Bak-san anytime!" taking a deep breath he stood up walking towards the exit. "Anytime, Supervisor, just call, ok? We've been involved with crazier things; we'll make it through this one too." He smiled, the usual sly grin spread across his face. "And I'll take care of the necklace, it must be some hidden key to them, or else they wouldn't be looking for it so badly. Well, looking for both of them."

* * *

please R&R, And again I'm sorry for the long wait.

I will hold next chapter hostage, 1 review will do the job! =)


End file.
